villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nathan Dawkins
Nathan Dawkins is a supporting character and the misguided main antagonist of the 2013 videogame Beyond: Two Souls. He is a DPA scientist specializing in paranormal activity. He was voiced by Willem Dafoe, who also portrayed Green Goblin, Armando Barillo, Rat, John Geiger, and Nikolai Diavolo. Biography Nathan is first seen interviewing a young Jodie Holmes about the entity she is linked into: Aiden. He later took her in after her adopted parents transfer her there. Since then, he and Cole Freeman have become her surrogate parents. During Jodie's childhood, he has met tragedy when he got a call that his wife, Helen, and daughter Laura, were killed in an accident caused by a drunk driver. This caused him to fall into depression, which Jodie failed to heal him of. Years later, he continued to work with Jodie and Cole about the Infraworld, an alternate dimension where souls and other entities reside. Unknown to them or the military, Nathan wants to reunite with Helen and Laura from the Infraworld. He succeeded in trapping them between both worlds and wants Jodie to help him. When she does, it's revealed that they are in agony and wanting to die. Nathan goes into denial. Jodie, Cole and Ryan work together to stop him, after going through some entities and losing Cole (determinant). Ryan and Jodie come across Nathan in the containment field looking for his wife and daughter. He then goes mental after seeing Jodie and is enraged to kill. Jodie can either be cold and cruel to Nathan, or reason with him and tell him there is still hope. If Jodie is reasonable to him, he lets her past and he commits suicide for feeling guilty of what damage he has caused. If Jodie chooses to be cold and cruel to Nathan, Nathan will shoot Jodie in the shoulder. At this point, the player will be given the option to choke Nathan with Aiden, or wait it out. If the player chooses to wait, Ryan will run in to save Jodie, but will be shot by Nathan; he will then accidentally shoot himself, dying instantly. After Nathan's death, his soul will appear to reunite with his family. He will say goodbye to Jodie, and tell her to destroy the black sun, as he and his family drift away peacefully. Personality When he is introduced, Nathan is a kind family man who is reasonable with Jodie, and tries to understand her relationship with Aiden. He acts as her surrogate parent, alongside Cole Freeman. After Helen and Laura are tragically killed by a drunk driver, he fell into depression. Even Jodie's help to make him feel better backfired. As years gone by, he became obsessed of wanting to see his family again to the point he is losing his grip on reality and sanity. His broken heart drove him into letting the Infraworld cross into Earth which he believed life and death will be united forever, but at the cost of monsters to be unleashed. Gallery NathanSuicideBeyondTwoSouls.png|Nathan attempting suicide. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Rogues Category:Parents Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Spouses Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Redeemed